Kitsune Twins
by Robin-1992
Summary: Collab with Amikiir, this will be low on story, containing a collection of gay and lesbian pairings best summarised as M/male harem and f/female harem. This is what we do on a a bored afternoon. We write.
1. Chapter 1

Kitsune Twins

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own not enough cash to afford me a replacement for a crappy laptop, think I could own Naruto too? Me neither.

Disclaimer the second: this is M/Gay harem and F/Lesbian harem. And unlike my other stories, this is a PORN. NO LIKE, NO READ. Don't bother flaming, unless you wanna support me by fueling the fire place.

Collab with Amakiir.

Tomorrow was gonna be a good day. All they had to do was show off their skills and get ready to be ninjas. Who cared they were called Dead and Last in class? They were gonna ace this final test. They'd been studying five whole minutes for it! That was like, five, no, ten, no a hun... damn math! Much more than they normally did. They were ready. Even Iruka wouldn't know what his him, but first, "Are you ready, Sis?" Naruto asked.

"Ready." a blonde bombshell replied, having paintbrushes and and cans in hand. "Your stash is at the door! Wanna do abstract, parody, or lifelike?"

"What'll make the most impact." Naruto asked, grabbing up the paint cans. "I think the parody, personally. Glasses on the third, whiskers on the fourth and such, Natsumi?"

"Hell yeah. Let's go." She said, closing the door behind them. "Last one there's cleaning the bathroom!"

- line break-

A few hours later, Iruka walked up to Ichiriku Ramen. "Naruto, Natsumi." He called out, "I know you're in there."

Natsumi poked her head out of the screens. "Is something wrong, Iruka Sensei?"

"You could say that." Iruka replied. "Someone painted the Hokage monument. Would you know anything about that?"

"So glad you noticed!" Natsumi replied, "care to join us? We were just celebrating having shaken the ANBU. Oh, and of course that little brother has to clean the toilets!"

"Hey! I beat you there by four milliseconds! And don't worry, we were just testing out the colors with water based paint. It'll clean itself!" Naruto interrupted.

"Now next time, we can paint them life like!" Natsumi added.

"How'd you know the way they look, anyway?" Iruka asked.

"Well, we snuck into the library and cut out their pictures from a dull book with only words besides them, duh!" Naruto replied, "Who's supposed to be the smart one here?"

"Yeah, we couldn't very well cut their pictures from the paintings in our second office" Natsumi added.

"Well, you seem to have actually thought about this one." Iruka told them, "Congratulations on proving you can think, by the way."

"Hey, I resent that!" the twins chorused, "Jinx, Double Jinx, Never mind."

"Anyway, you got much more to be proud of, Iruka Sensei." Natsumi said, "We even studied for tomorrow!"

"Well then, care to show me your Clone jutsu, for some last minute tips?" Iruka asked, genuinely offering help.

"Clone Jutsu!" the twins responded in horror, "NOOOOOOOO!"

"We're gonna fail our year, sis." Naruto said, pale as a ghost.

"We're screwed, bro. You think what I think?" Natsumi replied.

"BOLT" they echoed, racing off into the distance.

-Linebreak-

So, the secondary test Mizuki had told them about had been way too easy! All they had to do is sneak into the hokage tower through the open window of the old geezer, get to the lower floors unseen, steal a scroll, and sneak back out with it. Now, they were sitting on top of the Hokage tower, two hours left to each learn a technique from the scroll before they had to get to the meeting point. Naruto, in all his stubbornness, insisted he could do the clone jutsu they came across, despite his sister's telling him that there was no way if couldn't even do a regular clone. Natsumi, meanwhile kept searching, quickly browsing over something boring about a seal and it's release, before settling on a healing jutsu.

Meanwhile, in the recesses of their mindscapes, two nearly identical beings began to stir. "Did you just see what I saw, Bro?" a female voice resonated between them.

"Oh, I saw." a male replied. "your host memorized it?"

"Naturally." the female replied, "gather your strength, the time is soon, brother."

-Linebreak-

"The rule is that no one is to tell you two that you are two pieces of the demon fox!" yelled Mizuki.

"Huh?" the twins said. "What do you mean?" asks Naruto.

"Stop it!" yelled Iruka.

"It means that you... are the nine-tails demon... that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village." continued Mizuki, "You were sealed up by the Hokage you admire and..."

"STOP IT!" screamed Iruka, once again ignored.

"You have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you both find it odd that everyone hated you? Iruka is the same! He actually hates you!" finished Mizuki, before throwing the Fuuma shuriken he was holding. "Nobody will ever accept you! That scroll was used to seal you up!"

At that moment, Naruto and Natsumi – as well as an even more shocked Mizuki – notice that the Fuuma shuriken had hit Iruka in the back, as he jumped in between the twins and the weapon.

"Why-?" asked a very confused Natsumi.

"... My parents... when they died, there was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me... I was so sad... I would always act like an idiot, to get people's attention. Since I wasn't able to do well in things like school and get attention that way. I was better than being nothing. So I kept acting like an idiot. It was so painful..." replied Iruka. "Yeah, Naruto, Natsumi... you both must have been in a lot of pain too... I'm sorry, both of you... If I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this." At this, both twins run off.

Moments later, Naruto's eyes roll back in his head, as he collapses; Natsumi carries him into a tree stump to hide.

- Naruto's Mindscape -

It was dark, damp, and wet. It looked like some kind of sewer around him. "So glad you answered my call. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." a voice echoed through the darkness. "come here, my boy, let me sooth your pain." Naruto followed the voice, until he came across a set of bars, with a tiny piece of paper keeping them together.

The bars were wide enough for Naruto to fit through, but he hesitated. "Why are you in the sewers, sir?"

"Cause your mind's a sewer. Can you try thinking of something nice? A sunny flowery field or something?" the voice echoed in the dark.

"I can try." Naruto said looking very focused suddenly, and the landscape around them shifter to a beautiful sunny valley, flowers galore, and a lake he immediately got dunked under in. when he got back up, he saw, at the edge of the lake, a cage, with inside, the most gorgeous man he'd ever seen. A but naked, pale guy with an athletic build, with rust colored hair, and a friendly smile. Three whisker marks adorned each cheek. He had the most curious thing about him though, he had nine furry fox tails waving behind him, slowly, as if drifting on the non-existent wind.

"Well Done, Naruto," the "human" said, "I'm Kurama, a kitsune. Please, don't be scared by the fact that I'm in a cage. I just wanna help, I'll take all your worries away, and make you happy."

Naruto slowly swam closer. "but why are you in that cage then?" he asked.

-yaoi-

"Cause your... predecessor was a bit overly cautious. I don't wanna hurt you, really." Kurama smiled, giving his best attempt at a non-predatory smile. And then Naruto was in reach of the cage. Kurama put a hand on hi head and ruffled his hair. The bars could never physically hold this form of kyuubi inside, or Naruto out, and Naruto willingly stepped inside, into Kurama's warm embrace. In a bright red flare, Naruto's clothes burned off, leaving no damage to either of the people. Naruto moved to cover up, but found his hands pinned to his side, while the kitsune took a step back to admire his host. "That was too easy, Naruto, you really shouldn't be so gullible, for your own good, or so cute for that matter." in one swift movement, Kurama had Naruto on his back, on the soft bed of grass, with himself sitting between the human's legs. "Relax, Naruto, let Kurama show you a good time." he said, voice smooth.

Naruto broke out of his trance when he felt something press against his hole, and started struggling against Kurama's hold, who quickly replaced his hold with his paws with a hold with four of his tails. "Shush now, Naruto, I won't hurt you... much." he said as a tail slid into his blond's tight hole, teasing his insides. Naruto's struggles seized, and he started bucking onto the tail, as pleasure swept over his mind. A second tail slid in, and Naruto's manhood was quickly rising to hardness, as Kurama used the tips of his tails to massage Naruto's insides. The fox knew he had more to do though, and while he thought he had Naruto now sufficiently duped, he started spreading his catch's hole, earning a hiss from the soon-to-be-no-more virgin.

Taking this as a sign Naruto needed more stimulation, he wrapped one of his remaining three tails around Naruto's cock, and started slowly stroking it, finally breaking Naruto's silence with a grasp. "You know, you're free to make all the delicious sounds you are trying to suppress, you know? Give in to it, and just allow the pleasure to lead you through this."

Naruto nodded, and Kurama pulled out, replacing his tails with something a lot wider. A hard, throbbing, neglected foxhood roughly pushed into Naruto, who let out a loud scream as his hole was pushed open twice as wide as where the tails had stretched him. Kurama leaned over his host, and whispered into his ear, "relax, It'll get better in a bit." as he pressed on until he was fully sheathed inside. He stayed there a few minutes, using his tails and paws to give Naruto a paw-job that would be sure to ease him, Naruto's groans of pain slowly turning into moans of pleasure. "That's it, now for the fun part." Kurama said as he pulled most of the way out, before slamming back in, pushing into a rough pace that was sure to make Naruto sore, even in the outside world.

Kurama lapped and kissed all along Naruto's shoulder, jaw, and chest, leaving the occasional hickey as he went. Naruto moaned... "So big, ahhh... yeah, the... there... Ahhhh..." as he came, cum quickly coating his pubic hair and cock, ass clamping down on Kurama, which quickly put Kurama a lot closer to the edge than Kurama would have liked, but he was too lost in lust to complain, as he came with a few last thrusts, filling Naruto with his seed. He collapsed onto Naruto, spent and exhausted, his tails retracting into him, as he felt Naruto's body shift under him.

- Outside world -

A bright-red aura surrounded Naruto, quickly followed by an eruption of red chakra from Natsumi's gut. Natsumi suppressed a gasp in pain as her ears shifted to the top of her head, assuming the form of a fox's ears, and 5 orange tails appeared from her tail-bone. Once the pain subsided, Natsumi saw that the same changes occurred to her brother.

"Oh-oh... What happened to us, bro? If the villagers see this, they'll kill us for sure!" she whispered softly, stroking her brother's hair lovingly.

"Found him! Naruto!"

Natsumi heard a voice – Iruka's, but something's 'off' about it – from behind the tree.

"Hurry, pass me the scroll." the voice continued. "Mizuki is after it."

That's it – it sounded like Iruka's voice over Mizuki's... but what could that mean?

Looking around the tree, Natsumi saw 'Naruto' hit 'Iruka' in the gut. "What? Why... Naruto?" 'Iruka' asked. A puff of smoke covered 'Iruka', revealing Mizuki. "How did you know that I'm not Iruka?"

A puff of smoke covered 'Naruto', revealing Iruka. "He he... Cause I'm Iruka."

"I see." said Mizuki. Meanwhile, Naruto stirred, causing Natsumi to put a hand over his mouth and a finger over her lips, silently telling him not to announce himself – yet. "Hehehe... you'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?"

"I won't hand the scroll over to an idiot like you!" said Iruka.

"You're the idiot. Naruto and I are the same!" countered Mizuki.

"The same?" asked Iruka.

"If you use the skills in that scroll," explained Mizuki, "you can do whatever you want! There's no way that those demon foxes wouldn't try to use that power! Unlike what you're assuming..."

"Yeah." said Iruka, causing Naruto and Natsumi to gasp in surprise. "The demon fox would do that. But Naruto and Natsumi are different! They are... I've acknowledged them as two of my excellent students! They may not be the hardest workers and so clumsy that nobody accepts them, but they already know what it is to feel pain in your heart. They aren't the demon fox anymore... they are members of the Hidden Leaf village... They're... Uzumaki Naruto and Natsumi!"

Mizuki sneers. "OK... whatever. Iruka... I said I would take care of you later, but I'm changing my mind. Hurry up and DIE!"

Mizuki charges forward, fuuma shuriken spinning rapidly in his hand. Only to be kicked in the face by an irate Naruto, as Natsumi jumps down next to Iruka and quickly starts forming hand seals.

"You should not have done that." growled Mizuki. "I see you have decided to come out of hiding; those tails suit you demons well, and will work perfectly to prove I was well within my rights to kill you two demon foxes!"

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei. I'll kill you!" says Naruto.

"You idiots! Why did you come out? RUN AWAY!" yelled Iruka.

"Stay still, Iruka... Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration." A series of red-black lines emerged from Natsumi's forehead, before an orange chakra jumped onto Iruka, who's wounds began to heal.

Meanwhile, Mizuki was getting rather angry. "Shut up, punk! I'll kill you IN ONE SHOT!"

"Try it, trash." Naruto responded as he formed a cross-shaped hand seal. "I'll return the pain to you A THOUSAND TIMES OVER!"

"Do it then, Demon Fox!" Mizuki called Naruto's 'bluff'.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." A cloud of smoke washed over the clearing, as copies of Naruto appeared all over the clearing, and throughout the trees around it. All in all, Iruka could count nearly a thousand of them; not to mention those he could not see. "What's wrong? Weren't you gonna kill me with one shot? Well then... allow me to start things off!" And with that, he proceeded to take out Mizuki – cleanly and permanently.

"Naruto... come over here. There's something I wanna do..." Iruka called out. As Naruto came over, Iruka performed some hand signs and touched both Natsumi and Naruto, moments before there fox-features faded from sight. "It's just an illusion, but it will allow us to reach the Hokage without too much a fuss. I believe you should both get a promotion..."

Meanwhile, Sarutobi smiled at his crystal ball. "Yes, Iruka... I do believe a graduation is in order for those two. They did, after all, learn an A-rank kinjutsu each in the space of less than an hour... and complete an A-rank mission during the 10 minutes following that." Behind him, a dog-masked ANBU and his tiger-masked colleague nod, silently agreeing with the statement of the elder Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitsune Twins**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own not enough cash to afford me a replacement for a crappy laptop, think I could own Naruto too? Me neither.**

**Disclaimer the second: this is M/Gay harem and F/Lesbian harem. And unlike my other stories, this is a PORN. NO LIKE, NO READ. Don't bother flaming, unless you wanna support me by fueling the fire place. **

**Collab with Amakiir.**

"Retake them" The hokage said.

"You gotta be kidding." the twins chimed.

"It took us forever to come up with that look" Natsumi said, "and then three hours get it done."

"I even had to let her paint me." Naruto added.

"Why aren't you wearing your headbands in them?" Sarutobu asked, "To signify you are ninja of Konoha?"

"Cause the paint was still wet." Naruto answered. "Do we really have to retake it?"

"Fight me, Old Man!" a boy with a scarf twice as long as he was yelled, storming in, tripping over it as he came in. "Hey, who set that trap?" the boy yelled indignantly.

The hokage sighed audibly, as Ebisu ran in after him. "Are you alright?" the tutor wearing sunglasses called out, "and there isn't any trap."

The boy turned to the twins. "I know did something."

"we didn't do anything." Naruto replied, "You tripped all by yourself, you idiot." Naruto called, grabbing the boy by his oversized scarf.

"Hey Naruto, let go of him!" Ebizu bit at him. "That's the third Hokage-Sama's Grandson!"

"Go ahead and punch me." the boy said, with a big confident smirk on his face, which Naruto quickly whiped off with an uppercut to the chin. Naturally, Naruto sprinted off after that. Konohamaru followed in the chaos of the moment. Natsumi bowed and rushed out too, sprinting off in another direction.

"I think this is a good spot," Naruto grinned as he slowed to a halt in the forest just outside Konoha, allowing his tails to fan out around him. "Could you keep up, Konohamaru?" Naruto called out to his supposedly hidden persuer. He noticed he was slightly sweaty himself, as Konohamaru walked closer.

"Why'd you do that?" Konohamaru asked, as he came out of hiding, "and how'd you even know where I was?"

"I smelled you tailing me all the way from the Hokage's office." Naruto answered, getting seated against a tree, pulling off his sweaty shirt. Konohamaru came to sit next to him. "Why did you pick a fight with your grandfather?" he asked.

"Cause... I wanna be Hokage, so that people acknowledge me for me, instead of my grandfather." Konohamaru replied.

"And you think that that alone is enough to gain that title?" Naruto asked. "You'll need to show more than just good combat skills, you know? But what would I know of your issues? When they look at me, all they see is the demon who killed their families."

"What's your name, foxtail?" Konohamaru asked.

"Name's Naruto," the fox boy replied, grinning broadly. He never really noticed that Konohamaru laid down on his back, or put his head in Naruto's lap. "and yours?"

"Konohamaru, after the village" the youngster said, giggling as Naruto's tails wrapped him in a warm blanket.

They rested there together peacefully, without even remotely caring about the time. Konohamaru took took in Naruto's pheromones, enjoying the calmth, until finally, "Get away from him." a voice called behid them.

"That's my tutor, Ebizu." Konohamaru said, "we better shake him."

"Leave that to me." Naruto answered, grabbing his shirt, and giving Konohamaru a hand, "Substitution Jutsu." he said, forming the right seals, and replacing himself with his sister, who appeared before Ebizu, steam surrounding her body, her hair wet from the shower, framing her face. "NARUTO!" Natsumi yelled, before she spotted Ebisu, "And what are you looking at?" as she slapped his cheek, knocking the jounin out.

– with Natsumi, after running off –

Natsumi looked back, to confirm she wasn't being followed, before walking into the hot springs and revealing her foxy features. She continued to strip down fully, leaving only a towel for modesty, as she walked into the woman's side of the hot springs.

"Hey, Natsumi-chan? What happened to you?" Natsumi looked up, seeing that Hyuuga Hanabi was relaxing in the spring, alongside Yuuhi Kurenai and Inuzuka Hana, who spoke up.

Natsumi sighs. _'None of them I'd like to have for my first, except maybe Hanabi, but she is too young. However, I could try to use Hanabi to get some information about Hinata, who I wouldn't mind publicly dating...'_ "Hey Firecracker, Yuuhi-san, Hana-chan. How are you?"

A chorus of 'fine' and 'great' sounds, as Hanabi is distracted for a moment by the 'nickname'. The two kunoichi, however, were not so easily distracted, as proven when Kurenai repeated Hana's question.

"A training accident, involving you-know-what and an excitable little brother." Natsumi 'clarified', as she offered one of the 'kawaii' tails to Hanabi to play with, leaving a chakra marker the moment she first touched it. "You know, everyday stuff. Just trying to figure out how I should tell my classmates – and in particular my future team."

Kurenai smiled. "So that's what Hokage-sama meant when he mentioned a 'slight complication' in the teams arising suddenly. Can I ask... is it just the tails and ears, or...?"

Natsumi grinned. "Full megitsune (vixen) prankster pack. Complete with sensor ability, heightened sense of smell, improved hearing..." here, her grin turned positively evil "...and increased libido."

Hanabi looked confused. "Kurenai-san... what's 'libido'?" Hana and Kurenai glared at Natsumi, who looked back with drooped ears and quivering lip, including kit-eyes.

Kurenai relented first. "Nothing of importance, Hanabi-chan. Just a cute little vixen trying to play a prank." Hanabi looked at Hana, to see if she was more willing to give information... only to be disappointed as Hana nodded. "Come, Hanabi-chan, I have to get you back at the compound before 3... which is in an hour now."

Hanabi pouted, but got out of the spring. As she left, Hana turned to Natsumi. "So... Old Kyũbi playing a trick?"

Natsumi shook her head. "Nope. Just an accident involving the Yin part of it – Kurama – and a trick against my little brother which turned against it. Which then affected the Yang part of it and me..."

Hana nodded. "Well, I can see that much. For what it's worth, I think it's cute."

Natsumi smiled at that. "Just 'cute'? Half the male population of Konoha – as well as a significant part of the female population – would jump at the chance to be with a vixen like me, and you say I'm 'cute'?"

Hana nodded. "If I said 'gorgeous' or 'beautiful', and you'd take it wrong, I'd be in trouble for trying to rob the cradle. Besides, no offense to you, but I prefer my partners with a bit more between the legs and a bit less weight on the chest."

Natsumi grinned. "To each their own. Though I'm sure I could..." she stretched, leaving the towel to fall down as she stepped into the water "...convince you to try something new."

Hana shook her head in exasperation. "Not today, at least. Promised Yũgao I'd hang out with her later..." _'What sort of perfume is that? It smells of foxes, leaves and... is that a hint of roses? I'd love to have that... it smells divine.' _"So... any plan on how much you wanna tell your team? Don't mind how or their reactions, just what do you want to share, and what do you not want to share?"

Natsumi smiled sadly. "I know I'm gonna have to share the foxy attributes. The shapeshift takes too much focus to be reliable in a battle. What I certainly don't wanna share is the presence of this damnable seal... or that four more tails are upcoming over the coming two years."

Hana nodded at that. "I can imagine. Now, I have it on good authority that you are not the first Uzumaki to have such features... although the last has been deceased since about a century before the foundation of Konoha."

Natsumi perked up at that. "How can you tell? I was told there is no Uzumaki clan!"

Hana smiled sadly. "The last known died, the Kyũbi attack. I reckon you and Naruto were named after her in honor of her memory, though I don't know why... She was my mother's teammate, back when she was a Genin. As to how I know of this 'special Uzumaki'... She married a man by the name Inuzuka Yamamoto. Their bonding was the cause of the Inuzuka 'canine sense of smell', among other things."

Natsumi nodded. "That could work... I'll see if Hokage-jiji agrees to that. If not, the lie is too easily spotted."

At that moment, the door of the springs opened, revealing Yamanaka Ino, in all her towel-clad glory. "Natsumi-chan? What happened?"

Natsumi sighed. "Déja-vu happened. Long story... do you mind if I stop by at the flower shop later to tell you and your dad at the same time? The old man wanted something checked out by your father in regards to that at any rate, so then I won't have to tell the story a third time." Ino looked dejected, but agreed anyway.

"Anyway, you look hot! If I was into girls, I'd totally invite you to my bed!"

Natsumi smirked. "As it stands, I believe there is still an open invitation to mine..." She looked down then, conjuring up a cute blush. "You think... you think Hinata-chan will... you know... like it?"

Ino shook her head. "If you don't mind the 'kawaii' response, I don't think you will find much trouble with either her or any guy our age. Just some girls that might mind..."

None of the three needed to hear just what girls the girl was talking about. The hard-core center of the Uchiha fanclub, of which Ino was merely a less-fanatic member. Convinced that the only reason any girl – regardless of age and sexual preference – could ever do anything at all, was to improve the chance that Uchiha Sasuke would like them.

Natsumi just nodded. "You wanna play with them for a bit, Ino-chan?" Ino shook her head, but scooted closer regardless, allowing a tail to brush past her cheek before she grabbed it to marvel at the soft fur. It took her but twenty seconds to reduce Natsumi to a moaning mess.

Hana, meanwhile, looked at the pair with narrowed eyes._ 'I thought I felt something when he let Hanabi play, but I could see the chakra pass into Ino's cheek just now. I should keep a close watch on the two girls, to see if either is affected by that chakra marker...' _"Sorry to interrupt, girls, but the HCUFC (hard-core Uchiha fan club) is gonna be here in ten. Unless you wanna join that, I suggest we move."

Natsumi made a soft, whining sound as the caresses stopped, but joined the two girls in getting dressed. "I'm gonna grab some lunch, Ino-chan, then I'll drop by. See you in a bit?"

Ino nodded, then blushed as a tail – once again hidden beneath a thin layer of illusion – smacked her butt. "NATSUMI-CHAN!" she called out after the disappearing vixen. "I'll get her for that." she informed the Inuzuka heiress.

"Well..." the Inuzuka began. "good luck with that. She's a real vixen. Before you know it, 'getting her for that' will end with your face between her legs. With you begging for more by the end." Ino sputtered protests, but the Inuzuka already left.

– about an hour later, Yamanaka Flower Shop –

Natsumi walked into the flower shop, Hokage's letter in hand, and warmly responded as Inoichi greeted her. "Wow, Natsumi-chan... you've changed quite a bit since yesterday morning. What happened?"

Natsumi smiled. "Déja-vu... again. You're the third today to ask that... so I reckon it's time to get answers properly." With that, she placed the letter on the counter.

Inoichi read the letter quickly, before calling in Ino. "Could you mind the shop for a moment, Ino? I have some pressing shinobi business to tend to." Ino nodded, looking curiously at Natsumi as she followed her father to the back.

"So... do you want an explanation of exactly what I'm gonna do, or should I just get it over with?"

Natsumi grinned. "Old man Hokage said you'd use some jutsu to gain access to my mind, so you could check if the Kitsune is adversely affecting me. Or something like that... The big words aren't gonna make me get it, so you might as well get it over with."

Inoichi nodded before forming a seal and pointing it at Natsumi. "Mindwalk Jutsu." With that, everything went black.

– inside Natsumi's mind –

Inoichi looked around the forest valley where they appeared, seeing the huge forest cage containing a fox with 4 tails. Unlike the Kyũbi he remembered, this fox was black as night.

"**Ah... so my vessel finally comes to visit, like her brother visited my darker half before. How do you like your new abilities so far, kit?"** the fox spoke, with a deep – but still clearly feminine – voice.

Natsumi sighed. "Is there a form you can take to talk easier? Naruto mentioned Kurama appearing as a mostly human man..."

The fox glared at Inoichi. **"Not with the ningen here. It's disgraceful you allow a common human to see you in your true form, but you have the excuse of needing something from him. I don't, so I won't disgrace both of us by showing myself to him." **

Inoichi sighed. "My lady, I mean no harm or disrespect in coming here. However, the village – by voice of Sarutobi Hiruzen – requests that I check that you are not influencing Natsumi here to adversely affect the village. Is there any evidence you can provide to support that you either cannot influence Natsumi, or that you bear the village no ill will?"

The vixen shrank down to about the size of a horse, before sticking all four tails out of the cage. **"I'm a measly four-tail now... less than half of my power is still mine. All the rest is added to Natsumi-chan's reserves. She is more likely to control me than the other way around. As for bearing the village ill will... only those that defied my late lover's husband's last will. Tell that to your Hokage, he will understand, even if you don't." **

Inoichi smiled. "Well... If my guess is even remotely accurate, I think that Hokage-sama will consider that prove enough. Natsumi... could you picture the cage forming as a collar around Kyũbi-sama's neck? It would allow her more freedom in this place."

Natsumi nodded, and the cage transformed into a simple collar, which blended perfectly into the fur of the vixen, leaving no evidence of its existence. **"Thank you, mortal... Could I ask your name...?" **

Inoichi smiles, as if recalling something. "It is customary to give your own name before asking another's, Kyũbi-sama. It is Yamanaka Inoichi."

"**Pleasure, Yamanaka-san. Mine's... Tsukiko."** _**'A dark day for the Kitsune clan. A former nine-tail feeling gratitude to a mere human. However, if he believes the lie, Natsumi-chan can easily target his daughter, giving us our revenge.' **_

Natsumi grinned at Inoichi as he stated that she was in the clear, as there was no evidence anywhere in the mindscape that the vixen affected her. Then, he ended the Jutsu. Natsumi glared at the vixen, giving a single statement before departing. "I will bed her, but only because I want her, not because of any so-called revenge. Is that clear?" Tsukiko nods, lowering her head submissively.

– back in the flower shop –

Natsumi smiled as she ran into the shop, asking Ino if they could talk in private.

"Sure... Come on up, we can talk in my room." _'Why am I all nervous all of sudden? I mean, I know she's a vixen and pretty hot, but I like GUYS. Not girls, even girls as beautiful as... argh, what's wrong with me.' _

Natsumi grinned all the way to Ino's room, smelling the young mind-walker's arousal. Once they were in Ino's room, Ino demanded to know what she wanted to talk about.

"Well... the changes in me, for one..." Natsumi began, as she sat down next to Ino on her bed and wrapped a now-revealed tail around Ino's waist comfortably. "and of course, what you think about it." With this final statement, she activates the chakra marker she placed earlier, sending up a pulse of pleasure up from Ino's pussy.

Ino moaned piteously, her mind a mess. All around her the scent of fresh leaves, the forest... and something... roses? Whatever it was, it had her all hot and bothered... "Well... you're hot, even more so than before... You're gonna leave two-thirds of our class heartbroken simply based on the fact that you're not into their gender. Besides that... I think a lot of girls are gonna be curious about lesbian sex these days..."

Natsumi smiled prettily at the young girl. "You included?" Ino hesitated, but relented into eager nodding as a silky tail passed her cheek. "Shall we see if you like it, then?" Ino swung her leg over Natsumi's, straddling her, and pushed her down in an eager kiss.

Natsumi chuckled as Ino backed off, blushing bright red. "Uhm... What do we... you know... do now?"

Natsumi grinned. "Well... I think we're overdressed, for the more fun part."

**** yuri lemon start ***

Ino blushed some brighter. "Well... you know... I... well... I'm not wearing any underwear..."

Natsumi cooed a bit, teasingly. "Is poor Ino-chan embarrassed? It just saves us some time." She pulls of her shirt, revealing the bare breasts beneath. "Besides... ever since my 'change', I've been uncomfortable in any form of clothes, so I wear just the bare minimum... which due to village laws, means the top layer." Ino grinned, taking off her shirt too. "Wow, Ino-chan... There should be a law against covering those beauties." Natsumi kissed the valley between Ino's breasts, her whiskers teasing the mounds.

Ino moaned in blissful pleasure, inhaling more of Natsumi's intoxicating scent. "Oooooh... More..." Natsumi grinned evilly before biting down lightly.

"Now now, Ino-chan. Let's not get ahead of ourselves... I'm no sub, you know?" Ino gasps in pleasurable pain. "Now... could you get this skirt off?" Ino moves to take off Natsumi's skirt post-haste... anything to get more of those sensations. Natsumi smiles. "And then yours, then just lay down on your back so I can get into a fun position." Ino complied, and Natsumi got into a 69 position. "So... now we can pleasure each other at the same time. See if you can get me off before I get you off... you will enjoy your reward if you do more than my prize if you don't."

Ino attacked Natsumi's slit, causing the young vixen to start moaning. Within moments, Natsumi started leaking fluids over Ino's nose as she began eating Ino out, paying special attention to the cluster of nerves at the top-end of her pussy, as her claws started to tease her nipples. After a minute or so, the combined onslaught of Natsumi's scent, tongue and claws got Ino off. Seconds later, Natsumi lets go, screaming in orgasm.

Ino panted, in post-orgasm bliss. Natsumi turned and kissed her, before looking down at her predatory. "So... can I have my prize?" Ino looked up at her, surprise and anxiety in her eyes.

"W-what p-prize?" she asked fearfully.

"The beautiful flower beneath me... Maybe I'll give you a choice for your effort. Either I mark you now and you remain a virgin for now, but never get excited by another again, or I use this..." she waved a tail coated in red chakra in front of Ino "...to fuck you, then if by the end you decide you want to turn me in for rape, I won't stop you."

Ino considered both options. The demon vixen on top of her grinned, using the tail to send some more pheromones into Ino's nose. Ino closed her eyes, intoxicated by the enchanting scent. "So what's it gonna be, Ino-chan? Permanent mark, but still a virgin, or a single fuck with the possibility to get me punished if you don't like it."

Ino arched her back. "I don't care, just fuck me! Mark me, cut me, bite me, anything! Just get me off again, I beg you!"

Natsumi grinned. "As you wish..." she nipped softly at Ino's neck, before biting down and pushing a tail up Ino's cunt. "I'll take your virginity, as well as your heart." Ino's eyes widened as the tail continued to move inside her, constantly stroking her clit and g-spot. "You like?" Ino moaned loudly in response. "Good... you will be the first of several girls... and help me get another, won't you, little piggy?" Ino nodded, moaning in constant pleasure as a mark of a fox's head appeared on her shoulder. The mark glowed red as Ino came, causing pleasure to climb up Natsumi's spine from the intruding tail.

Ino lay panting, the mark on her shoulder fading as Natsumi suckled on her breasts lightly. "We should... ooh, that feels good... get a shower, Natsumi-chan... We... mmmhhh... reek... AAHHH!" She came one last time as Natsumi kissed the mark she just left.

*** lemon end ***

"Yeah, maybe that shower would be a good idea, Ino-chan. Lead the way, my girl." Ino nodded and did as she was told.

A short time later, the two were in the shower, kissing, touching, petting, and moaning. By the time Ino was getting properly hot and bothered, she suddenly found that Natsumi had disappeared, replaced by Naruto... whom she decided to kick out of the house instantly. Too bad he turned too fast, or she could have used his balls for that.

-present time, with Naruto-

"NARUTO" Ino yelled, slapping Naruto in the face, "get out, GET OUT."and they did, running as hard as they could, to the twins' place.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Konohamaru asked, as they entered the lower districts.

"Just somewhere Ebisu won't find us." Naruto replied, grinning, "my home."

"Cool!" Konohamaru said, running after the shirtless foxboy, an obvious tent in his pants.

"Here it is." Naruto smiled as he let him into a room that looked horrendous on the outside, but once the door was opened turned out to be surprisingly neat, whole, beautiful, and luxious. "All a matter of using your inheritance money properly." Naruto answered the unspoken question. "wanna check out my room?"

"hell yeah." Konohamaru replied, hoping Naruto meant what he thought he meant, Naruto's scent and looks filling his mind. Naruto opened the door and smiled, explaining the decoration of his room, before turning around to see a very naked Konohamaru standing in the doorway, before rubbing himself into Naruto.

Somewhere inside, the old Naruto, the Naruto that was not raped by Kurama, and turning into a Kitsune, was screeming at him that this was wrong, that people were not supposed to behave this way around him, but then he thought of how they did normally behave around him, and crushed that voice, until there was nothing left of it, as he shook his pants off. "you know you're formally too young, right?" he asked the youngster, who simply shrugged. Naruto led him to the bed, and again wrapped them both in his tails, as he lay down, the youngster on top of him, and at peace. They lay there for a few minutes, before Naruto's hands started drifting over Konohamaru's body, setting the kid's senses on fire. Konohamaru was aware of every touch, blazing trails over his sensitive skin. And before he knew it, was moaning into Naruto's skin. His skin felt feverish, and his body felt needy like he'd never felt before in his life. He wanted more from naruto, no he needed more, and he knew only Naruto could give it to him. Then those blessed hands moved to his cock, and he let out a moan, that told Naruto exactly how much he needed this. The boy's still developing cock was rock hard under his touch.

Naruto was feeling like he was in heaven. He knew it was about dinner time, but he felt strong and the more he felt Konohamaru need him, the better he felt. Like he'd been hungry and now, he was at a feast. And the more they lay like this, the more natural it felt. He wrapped his hand around the junior's cock, and stroked it experimentally. He could feel the pleasure radiating off of the boy. As the little one bucked into the kitsune's paw. "You like that, konohamaru?" Naruto questioned, even as the boy in question spread his legs to give Naruto better access.

"Please... more..." Konohamaru said, rubbing his ass into Naruto's crotch. "More... please..."

Naruto grinned, his next words being out before he even thought about it. "sorry, you're too young for that, but if you really need more.." His tails wrapped around Konohamaru, and flipped him around, experimentally taking him into his mouth. It tasted juicy, salty, and he loved it. A few sucks and licks, and Konohamaru was trembling with pleasure in his hold. He pulled off, to let Konohamaru come down a little "enjoy the pleasure. When you get older, I'll take you so high, you'll never come back down."

"yeah... Naru...to... please... need more..." a flushed Konohamaru moaned out, and Naruto took that as his cue to resume sucking taking konohamaru all the way in. Konohamary moaned and shuddered, as pleasure wracked his system. Naruto sucked greedily, but the boy's balls were not ready yet, and all he could do was buck his hips in pleasure as his body tried to shoot his not yet present seed. Naruto pulled off, licking a few drops of pre off of his lips, before feeling at his own hard-on, which he had ignored so far, demanding attention.

He grabbed konohamaru with his tails again, moving him between Naruto's legs, before he grabbed the boy by the back of the head, and pressed his lips against Naruto's cock. He could feel his instincts guiding him now, and they told him to mark this boy as his, and this was the way for him to do it. Konohamaru, wanting to return the pleasure, opened his mouth, and greedily took Naruto in, but it was Naruto in charge here, and his hand in Konohamaru's hair that set the pace, and determined how much Konomamaru took, even though it may not have fitted as well as hoped.

All the playing had made him horny though, and, shoving his cock into the gagging boy's throat, knew he was getting close. "No human can pleasure you enough, now that you have tasted the pleasure of a kitsune." he didn't know where the words came from, or why they were leaving his lips, but they were. "you are mine to pleasure, and when you get older, mine to claim." and then he came, unleashing his load into his eager first victim. Konohamaru shuddered, as Naruto pulled out, allowing the last drops to land on the boy's tongue. Savoring the taste, Konohamaru fell asleep on top of the kitsune, and closed his eyes, murring lightly in content.

"Sleep well, little Konohamaru." Naruto muttered, grabbing the boy's clothes with his tails, and lifting the youngster up bridal style. Getting himself somewhat dressed, before taking off to return Konohamaru to his own bed, protecting the boy's modesty with his tails along the way.

– earlier, with Natsumi –

Natsumi walked back into the Flower Shop, facing the young Yamanaka heiress in heated debate with a pink-haired bitch.

"Of course Sasuke-kun is the perfect partner! No mortal could ever match him!"

"I swear, forehead, you are blinded! I had a taste of paradise, and it included no Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun is the perfect boy! Everything he does gets every girl in class excited, even that dyke Uzumaki! You know it's true, don't even deny it!"

"I happen to know that Natsumi-chan has had several offers from Sasuke, never once accepting one! She can't even stand him!"

"No human girl could say no to that kind of perfection! YOU KNOW THAT!"

"I know that Natsumi-chan never EVER considered him even remotely attractive!"

"Besides, why would you call that DEMON 'chan'? ONLY SASUKE-KUN DESERVES ANY FORM OF AFFECTION! THIS IS THE MANDATE GIVEN BY ALL THE KUNOICHI IN THE ACADEMY!"

Ino bristled. "The only Kunoichi in our year are Natsumi-chan, Hinata-san and I. The rest of the so-called Kunoichi are just fan-girls, which Sasuke would never find attractive to begin with."

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Natsumi whacked Sakura over her head with a tail. "Maybe, forehead, you should just leave. Seeing as you have no valid point, nor does anyone here share your point of view. Besides, your banshee screeching is scaring off potential clients, as well as Kumogakure's local wildlife."

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, DEMON-BITCH?"

Natsumi growled. Loudly. "Let me make one thing real clear. I AM A VIXEN! Not a bitch, not a whore, not a whatever-your-way-too-big-head can come up with, but a real demon vixen. One who wants to talk to Ino-chan now." Sakura made to protest, but was interrupted by the sly vixen. "Besides, the Hokage has decreed that Genin and civilians are not to anger the kitsune-twins. Making it a good idea for you to get out, NOW!" _'Now why would he do that? Well, you don't need to know that he never would, flat-chested bitch.'_

Sakura left, allowing Natsumi to give Ino a light kiss on her lips. Ino moaned softly into the kiss, confusing the young mindwalker. "What did you do to make me so... susceptible to your touch? Even a simple peck on my lips is about enough to make me orgasm... while the other day, I wasn't even really attracted to you."

Natsumi grinned. "Well... it's a combination of three things. First... yes, you were, you just denied yourself that." She then moved her tail, stroking Ino's cheek. "Second, my natural scent is sooooooo intoxicating... one would almost think it was filled with pheromones." Ino looks at the offending appendage with lust evident in her eyes. "Finally... there's a simple trick involving leaving a small dose of my chakra inside another, where it then serves to make that person more aroused in my presence and care less for others. Which, when you allowed me to mark you, became a simple Kitsune Seal... A first level, by the look of it. Oh, well... it will do for you, won't it, my little slut?"

Ino's core ignited as her lover called her such a dirty name in that sexy, demonic voice. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, a dying voice yelled that she shouldn't be excited by being called 'slut', but her mind couldn't bring itself to protest against her lover... At that moment, her mark began to glow red, as her world turned black for a moment.

After what seemed like a mere second to Ino, the mark on her shoulder dimmed, and she regained her senses. "You know... I don't like being called a slut... at least, not in public. Could you please... you know... not do that?"

Natsumi smiled. "Of course, Ino-chan, I'm sorry. You got any plans tomorrow evening?"

Ino shook her head. "Not yet... Why?"

Natsumi grinned. "Cause I wanna take you out for dinner. You know, the megitsune special?" Ino blushed crimson, but nodded still. "You're cute when you blush. You should do that more often. See you tomorrow, at 6, my place?"

Ino nodded. "Should I bring anything?"

Natsumi nodded. "Yup. Fresh pair of panties. And... put on something sexy."

Ino smiled. "If you will."

Natsumi chuckled. "I'll be sexy by wearing my tails, 'kay?"

Ino looked surprised. "Are we allowed that, being Genin?"

Natsumi shook her head, laughing. "No. However, Naruto and I had a little discussion with the Hokage, trying to make it so that we will be allowed that."

Ino groaned. _'Overly confident megitsune... Although... probably just confident. The entire Jounin council remembers what a single nine-tail did... these are 2 5-tails...'_ "See you tomorrow, Natsumi-chan."

"See ya, Ino-chan." With that, Natsumi left the shop to track down her brother, and give him a beating for the stunt he pulled on her, with that replacement. How dare the little brat!


End file.
